


Oh, Baby!

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Past Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Past Rape/Non-con, Ramsay is his own warning, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Sansa is pregnant. Uh oh! By Ramsay. Uh, oh!





	Oh, Baby!

 

 

Theon couldn't look. The girl he saw as a sister was being raped. 

He was too scared to stop the man. Because that man. Would keep going. He closed his eyes. 'OPEN THEM REEK!' Tears fell down his cheeks. 

'I'm gonna cum,' he heard Ramsay say. Ew. He felt bad for Sansa. 

He stopped. The monster stopped. 'Now Reek's turn,' he gulped. Sansa couldn't look. She couldn't. His seed ripped from her vagina. and went toward the man's butthole. 

* * *

 

 

She hoping that it said no. She waiting for 10 minutes. 'C'mon,' she said to the stick. Her sister walked in. 

'What's going on?' 

'I could be pregnant,' She told her sister. 'could?'

'Yes, could,' 

'Who's is it's?'

'Ramsay's,' 

'Ramsay?'

'Ramsay Bolton,' 

'Roose Bolton's bastard?'

'Yes, his twisted bastard,' 

 


End file.
